In the rapidly changing field of telecommunications, non-traditional phone products are increasing in popularity. Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phone calling is one example that both enterprise class and residential class consumers enjoy in ever larger numbers due to its affordability and features. In addition to voice calling, VoIP products frequently provide chat and video calling capabilities.
While many VoIP products rely on centrally managed network architectures to function, VoIP can be delivered using peer-to-peer (P2P) technologies. A peer-to-peer network, aside from a limited number of root nodes, typically lacks the centralized elements and control of traditional, non-P2P networks. P2P networks can be considered overlay networks that operate at least a layer above an underlying communication network or collection of networks. Skype and P2P-SIP are just two examples of P2P VoIP products among many presently available that provide voice, chat, and video services using peer-to-peer technology.
Initially, the low quality of service of P2P VoIP products dissuaded customers from adopting these services. But over time, the quality of P2P VoIP products has increased sufficiently that they now enjoy widespread acceptance and use by residential and other non-enterprise class consumers. Unfortunately, present P2P VoIP products still have not attracted widespread acceptance by enterprise class consumers to a great extent because they lack many of the features required for enterprise class service.